


Show Offs

by Sinfully_Lustful_Darling



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston-Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Paparazzi, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, pain in the ass photographers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling/pseuds/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling
Summary: the paparazzi… Need I say more? Inspired by the latest pap photos of Tom and Bobby.





	Show Offs

If you know  _ anything _ about life as or with a celebrity, one of the biggest hurdles to overcome besides living in the fishbowl of the public eye is dealing with the paparazzi. I lovingly refer to them as stalkernazzis as they will go to any length to get the "money shot."

Some people seem to have these morons on speed dial, like they can't breathe without having a photo taken of them sipping coffee. I wouldn't be surprised if they have one on standby to take a photo of them taking a shit. 

Then there are the other people like Tom. He takes it in stride, for the most part, but what they don't hear are the not so polite things that slip out of those gorgeous lips that make me smile with glee. 

We were in New York for Betrayal Broadway. Tom rented a place since we were going to be here until the beginning of December, possibly into January so he could "experience winter in the U.S.". I burst out laughing. I am an avid expert on winter over here…basically, it's fucking bullshit, especially in New York. His response: 

"I'm sure we can keep each other warm. It will be fun." I swear he is so intelligent one minute and in the next he becomes Dipshit of the Day. Then again, he is a man, but I love my dorky, beanpole husband. 

This particular morning I rolled over and promptly received a face full of hair. 

"Tom." No response. "Thomas…" I laid there and finally heard a deep, bellowing snore. As I began to become more conscious, I realized to whom the hair belonged when I received an assault of wet, sloppy dog kisses.

"Good morning, Bobby." I started scratching his head. "Why do you insist on sleeping in between our heads?" He smiled at me and whined quietly. "Why don't you wake up Dad so I can go back to sleep?"

I watched as he moved so he laid his head on Tom's chest and started whining louder. When he didn't wake up, Bobby moved closer then barked.

"What the fuck…" Tom jumped and sat up, fully awake. Bobby was now standing and wagging his tail while I snuggled back under the covers. "Did she put you up to that, pup?" Another bark.

"You didn't get picked to wake up with his fur in your face this morning. Lucky."

"I'm extremely lucky as I not only didn't wake up with his fur in my face, I also didn't get a mouthful of your hair." He smirked.

"Hush and go take care of our furry child." I felt the bed shift as he leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I'll take care of him, then come up here and take care of you." His gravelly voice rumbled as he accentuated each word with a kiss on my neck.

"Fucking tease." I turned my head and kissed him. I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging at the long, curly locks. 

Did I mention how much I love his hair like this? Long ginger waves that curl near the end with a beard to match. Whenever he puts on his glasses, stick a fork in me because this bitch is done.

"I need to get him before the neighbors complain about his barking." He got out of bed, threw on his black jogging outfit, socks, shoes, grabbed his hat and Bobby's leash. "Be back soon, love." He winked as he headed downstairs. "I'll grab something for breakfast!" He called back up before I heard the door close.

"Breakfast...woohoo. Wake me up when it's lunchtime." I sarcastically said to the empty bedroom as I covered my head with the blanket and fell back to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later to my phone chiming with a text from Tom.

_ Sorry I didn't wake you. I had to go to the theater for an interview. I took Bobby with me. We will be home for lunch. Love you. _

I replied back, got out of bed and stretched as I walked to the bathroom. I showered and was picking out my outfit for the day when I heard the tapping of doggie toenails coming upstairs. Bobby rounded the corner and leaped onto the bed so he could sit in front of me to get petted.

"Did you have fun?" I scratched his head, then rubbed his belly. "What is this birthday boy thing around your neck?"

"Someone had a birthday party at the theater today. I brought cake home." Tom walked over and showed me photos of the table.

"God, that's adorable."

"I thought I was going to an interview, but they wanted me to bring Bobby and we were greeted with that setup." 

"Too bad I missed it." 

"Didn't read all your messages I see. I sent you photos." 

"Really?" I checked my phone. "Well shit." I scrolled back further and stopped on another photo, it was Tom's dressing room and he wasn't wearing anything but a smile. "HOW DID I MISS THIS ONE?! I must've been dead!" He laughed loudly.

"I figured you were out like a light. Otherwise I would have gotten a thousand messages damning me to hell."

“Or I would have showed up to the theater wearing the bedsheet.” I chuckled.

“I would have loved to see that, actually. You running down the sidewalks of New York in nothing but a sheet. That would be the talk of the town.”

“Hush, you.” I climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom, Tom and Bobby hot on my heels. “Do I require assistance this morning?”

“Not from Bobby, but I would certainly be willing to help.” He winked as he started removing his clothes.

****

After an eventful morning and a delicious lunch, it was time to take Bobby for his walk before Tom had to head back to the theater for the evening. As we neared Central Park, Bobby started prancing and looking at us like the happiest dog in the universe. Tom had his coffee in one hand and was holding my hand with the other. I had a fruit market in my backpack as he loved to munch on it while we strolled around the park. 

As Bobby stopped to do his business, Tom reached into my backpack to get out a peach, then wrapped an arm around my waist and started attacking my neck with little bites and kisses. There was no one around to see...or so we thought. I heard a click in the distance and glanced out of the corner of my eye.

“Oh look, Jack is here.” I heard Tom growl low in my ear. 

Jack or Jerkface Jack as he is so affectionately known between us is a paparazzi that has been snapping photos of us since we arrived. The first day Tom saw him was when he was taking Bobby out for a walk right after we landed in New York. He did his best to act like he wasn’t there, that is until he stopped taking photos long enough to utter the phrase “You couldn’t find a woman to love you, so you had to get a dog just to get affection? Wow, you have hit a new low.” I believe that was the first time that Thomas William Hiddleston lost his shit with a paparazzi. He promptly walked over, knocked him out cold and came back home without anyone noticing. I was never more proud of my Proper and Polite Brit than I was that day.

“Shall we ham it up today, love?” I heard the smirk in his voice.

“Yes, I think that he deserves a little show.” I looked toward Jack, caught his eye and waved. He waved back awkwardly. 

Tom took a big bite of the peach and juice just happened to drip onto my neck. He smirked as he leaned down and licked the juice off, then kissed his way up my neck to my lips. I took a bite of the peach and Tom took it upon himself to clean my chin and my neck with his eyes looking straight into the lens of the camera. When the peach was eaten and disposed of, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He grabbed Bobby’s leash and carried me over to a grove of trees. I smirked as our illustrious photographer followed a few feet behind, snapping away.

The second we entered the tree grove, I dropped my backpack and was pushed unceremoniously against the first tree that came into view. I tugged on his hair as he slammed his lips against mine, his hands going under my tank top and pushing it up, exposing the bottom of my breasts. I moaned as he licked and sucked them, kissing down my stomach.

I unwrapped my legs from his waist as he eased me down onto my feet, tank top still inching up my chest. I grinned as Tom kneeled in front of me, lifted the hem of my skirt and draped it over his head and shoulders. I moaned loudly as he buried his face in my cunt. All anyone could see if they looked hard enough was something bobbing underneath my skirt. Up close and personal, though, there were growling, moaning and slurping noises.

I glanced over to see Jack still taking photos, his mouth agape as I closed my eyes. My jaw dropped and I shuddered as I came all over Tom's mouth and chin. He moved out from under my skirt and turned me around so my chest was against the tree.

"Are you ready for this cock, darling?" 

“Yes.” I moaned as he raised my skirt. I held onto it while I heard his zipper lower. He reached between my legs and spread them apart, pulled out his cock, gripped my hips and pushed inside me. “Fuck, Tom.” I laid my head against the tree as he rolled his hips.

“When I’m ready to cum, I want you to kneel and take my cock in your mouth.” He said against the shell of my ear. “Understand?” I nodded as his cock hit deep inside and made me moan loudly.

He continued slamming into me, not caring if anyone else walked by. Through my current brain fog, I still heard the clicking of the camera. I was trying not to laugh thinking about Jack being the only witness and his only proof would be photos that he couldn’t possibly sell to mainstream media. I pushed my hips back against Tom when I heard my cue.

“I’m close, love.” His voice deep and raspy in my ear. 

I felt him pull out, my skirt slid down to cover my knees as I dropped to the ground. I took Tom’s cock in my hand, stroking it a couple times before taking it into my mouth. He quickly thrust his hands into my hair, holding onto my head and immediately started to fuck my mouth. I looked up and saw the muscles of his neck straining while he bit his bottom lip. He took in a quick breath through his nose and looked down. The moment our eyes met, the sound he made as he shot his cum down my throat could have woken the dead. 

Once he was finished, his cock slid out of my mouth. I took my finger and swiped it over the head, gathering the last drop of cum and sucked it off my fingertip with a smile. Tom towered over me with one hand resting on the tree, while he used the other to tuck his cock back into his pants. A few seconds later, a hand came down and I took it as he helped me back up off of my knees. 

“Twice in one day, what did I do to deserve this?” I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled.

“Just making up for missing this morning.” He kissed me, then grabbed my backpack and the dog’s leash. “Come on, Bobby, let’s go home.”

Bobby, who had laid beside us and had taken a nap through it all, stood up, stretched and started prancing in front of us as we walked right past Jack. He was still standing there in awe, but locked eyes with Tom.

“Have a good day, mate, hope you enjoyed the show.” He winked as Jack looked at us, looked back at his camera and sighed.

“Show offs.”


End file.
